plantszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes 2
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes 2 (abbreviated as PvZH2 or PvZ Heroes 2) is a collectible mobile card game announced on April 22, 2019. Description It's the lawn of a new battle! Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes 2 mobile lets you collect and choose from hundreds of characters across the PvZ Universe in this epic collectible card game that takes you beyond the backyard. A new part of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes add even more tham last part! Collect hundreds of characters, including new roster favorites from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 like Super Brainz, Z-Mech, Citron, Rose, and PvZH2 special - EVEN MORE! Adventure through an all new PvZ Universe with a unique, comic-style narrative. Pick your favorite hero, assemble your team, and use your heroic skills to outwit your opponents in battle. Battle and adventure by yourself against AI in the single player campaign, or battle against other players in real-time multiplayer! Challenge your friends or test your powers and strategy against the rest of the world in casual or ranked multiplayer battles – all in real time. Complete Daily Quests to earn rewards to expand your roster of Heroes and sidekicks. In adventure mode, lead your favorite plant and zombies on epic missions to battle and take down all opposing Heroes across locations as zany and diverse as the Heroes who inhabit them. Experience the story of Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes 2 via comic-styled story sequences revealed as your adventure progresses. Use the adventure mode to tone your skills and fine-tune your strategy, experimenting with different heroes and powerful teammate combinations along the way. Game Icons Game Information Game Modes On this game it is possible to play as both plants and zombies, with the main game modes being: * Plant Missions - Where the player progresses through the plants' campaign; * Zombie Missions - Where the player progresses through the zombies' campaign; * Multiplayer - Where the player fights against other real life players around the world as either the plants or the zombies. * Today's Challenge! - Where the player can attempt challenges designed by PopCap each day, earning tickets and free packs. * Minigames - Where the player can play levels with completely other rules. Gameplay The main objective of the game is to defeat the opposing hero by reducing their health to 0 (or by letting your opponent run out of cards to draw). This is done via the cards played on the field. There are three types of cards: fighters (plants/zombies), tricks, and environments. * Fighters are cards that stay on the field until destroyed. They all have three stats: strength, health, and cost. In addition, some have traits and/or abilities that cannot be ignored and makes each one unique. The player must know how to use those in their favor in order to win against tougher opponents. In the Fight! phase, each one attacks. The strength of the fighter is the damage they do to the enemy, and the health is how much damage they can take before being destroyed. If there are no opposing cards on the same lane, the opposing hero takes damage. * Tricks are cards that directly affect the game by damaging or healing fighters or heroes, making or destroying fighters, adding or removing strength or health, etc. If on the zombies' side, they can only be played on the third phase of the turn. If on the plants' side, they can be played during their phase. The only attribute associated with them is their cost. ** Superpowers are a powerful type of cards that cost 1 each. One is given at the start of each game, and you can normally only gain more by getting a Super-Block. There are 3 superpowers for each hero. Each hero has 20 points of health plus a Super-Block Meter. When the hero takes damage, the Super-Block Meter will fill up randomly 1-4 blocks in a shield consisting of 8 blocks. When the Super-Block charger is full, the hero will block the attack, and receive a superpower that can be deployed immediately for free or saved for later use. Each hero can block attacks up to 3 times per game. Each time the hero blocks, one shield icon below the meter will disappear, and the shield that contains the Super-Block Meter will degrade. When the hero uses up all three of their Super-Blocks, that shield will be broken, and the hero cannot Super-Block any longer until the game ends. ** There are Plant Foods and Power Ups. Plant Food cost 10 gems to use, Power Pinch cost 8, Power Toss cost 9, and Power Zap cost 8. In the Vasebreaker minigame, Reveal Vase cost 2, Power Butter Zombie cost 3, and Move Vase cost 4. In the Beghouled minigame, Shuffle cost 2, and Pover Shovel cost 1. During a game, each turn has five phases. * The first phase is the Zombies Play phase, where the zombie hero can only play zombie fighters. * The second phase is the Plants Play phase, where the plant hero can play plant fighters, plant tricks, and plant environments. * The third phase is the Zombie Tricks phase, where the zombie hero can only play zombie tricks, zombie environments and Power Ups, unless they use Teleport or Teleportation Zombie, which allows them to play zombie fighters during the Zombie Tricks phrase. * The fourth phase is the Plants Power Up phase, where the plant hero can play Power Ups. * The fourth and final phase is the Fight! phase, where each fighter on the field does combat from left to right, so those on the leftmost lane attack first and those on the rightmost lane attack last. ** Note that in each lane, the zombie fighter attacks first. While this, under most circumstances, does not have any effect, zombies will always win in a situation where both heroes were to be defeated on the same lane. At the start of each turn, the number of sun/brains given increases by 1, allowing for more powerful cards to be played later in the game, so the player must not only rely on them otherwise they have nothing to play on the first turns. Each deck needs to have exactly 40 cards shared between tricks and plants/zombies. Additionally, each hero has four superpowers which can't be changed and don't count towards the limit. Each card is allowed to have up to 4 copies, and they are classified as either Basic, Premium, Galactic, Colossal, or Triassic, followed by their rarity (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Super-Rare, Legendary, Mythic). Only 10 cards can be in your hand at once. In this case, you cannot draw or Conjure any more cards, and you will not be able to block any attacks until you play some cards so that you have 9 or less cards in your hand. However, it is possible to have more than ten cards in your hand through the Bounce effect. Each class has five basic cards, of which you get four copies whenever you unlock said class. Premium and other non-basic cards can primarily be obtained at the store through card packs, or a free Premium pack obtained by losing multiple battles in a row (three to five; only once if not yet accepted), and their rarity determines the chances of obtaining them via packs. The player can also utilize Sparks to craft them, though Sparks can only be obtained by recycling premium cards. Cards of a higher rarity cost more sparks to craft. There are also limited time offers that offer specific cards or a hero not yet owned. Mechanics Coming Soon! Heroes Heroes are the main playable characters in Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes 2, and the ones required to be defeated so the game can end. Heroes have unique Superpowers and Classes, the latter of which determines which cards they can play, making each one different from the others. Each hero have a different variant, changing 1 power. Green Shadow Zombies coming soon Classes Each hero leads two different classes which have different types of attacks and traits. Traits/Effects Traits * Amphibious - Allows a fighter to be played on an aquatic lane as well. This does not restrict availability to be played anywhere else. * Anti-Hero - Gets more strength points equal to its Anti-Hero value when there isn't an opposing fighter blocking the lane. * Armored - Reduces damage from attacks equal to its Armored value. (If a fighter with this trait is hit with, say, 1 damage, its Armored value that acts as "extra health" takes the damage instead. If a fighter with Armored 1 is hurt for 1 damage, its Armored value takes the hit. If 2 damage, the fighter only loses 1 general health.) * Bullseye - Does not charge the Super-Block Meter if a successful hit is landed on the enemy Hero. * Deadly - Automatically destroys any plant it does damage to after battling. Only zombies have this trait. * Double Strike - Does a bonus attack if this fighter survives after combat. Only plants have this trait. * Frenzy - Does a bonus attack if it destroys a plant, unless it is destroyed in combat. Only zombies have this trait. * Gravestone - Hides under a Gravestone until the Zombie Tricks phase; while hiding, they cannot be affected by most tricks or damage. The only plant fighters/tricks that can vanquish or affect Gravestones are: Spyris, Grave Buster, Cool Bean, Blockbuster, and Grave Mistake. Only zombies have this trait. * Hunt - When an opposing fighter is played in a lane, this fighter moves to the same lane that the opposing fighter is played in unless that lane is already occupied by a fighter without Team-Up. * Overshoot - Does damage to the opposing hero equal to its Overshoot value before combat here. Only zombies have this trait. * Splash Damage - Does damage to enemies next door equal to its Splash Damage value per attack, if any. Only plants have this trait. * Strikethrough - Hits all fighters on the attacking lane, as well as the opposing hero. * Team-Up - Allows a fighter to be played in front or behind another fighter, or allows another fighter to be played in front of or behind the fighter with said trait. Some cards get boosts from having Team-Up fighters. Only plants have this trait. * Untrickable - Grants the fighter invulnerability to all tricks from the opposing side. You can still play your own tricks on them. Effects Include, but are not limited to: * Bounce - Remove the target plant/zombie and put it back into its owner's hand. It can be played again. * Conjure - Gain a random card of that kind. * Dino-Roar - Draw a card to activate this ability. * Evolution - Play the fighter on a plant/zombie (of a particular tribe, if specified) to activate this ability. * Freeze - That plant/zombie skips its next attack. Making the fighter do a bonus attack cancels out the freeze effect. * Heal - Restore health to a damaged plant/zombie or hero. * Health-Strength - Attack using its instead of its . * Shield - Cannot take damage in battle or from tricks. They are still vulnerable to tricks that can destroy fighters or lower Strength/ Health. * Amphibious - Allows a fighter to be played on an aquatic lane as well. This does not restrict availability to be played anywhere else. * Anti-Hero - Gets more strength points equal to its Anti-Hero value when there isn't an opposing fighter blocking the lane. * Armored - Reduces damage from attacks equal to its Armored value. (If a fighter with this trait is hit with, say, 1 damage, its Armored value that acts as "extra health" takes the damage instead. If a fighter with Armored 1 is hurt for 1 damage, its Armored value takes the hit. If 2 damage, the fighter only loses 1 general health.) * Bullseye - Does not charge the Super-Block Meter if a successful hit is landed on the enemy Hero. * Deadly - Automatically destroys any plant it does damage to after battling. Only zombies have this trait. * Double Strike - Does a bonus attack if this fighter survives after combat. Only plants have this trait. * Frenzy - Does a bonus attack if it destroys a plant, unless it is destroyed in combat. Only zombies have this trait. * Gravestone - Hides under a Gravestone until the Zombie Tricks phase; while hiding, they cannot be affected by most tricks or damage. The only plant fighters/tricks that can vanquish or affect Gravestones are: Spyris, Grave Buster, Cool Bean, Blockbuster, and Grave Mistake. Only zombies have this trait. * Hunt - When an opposing fighter is played in a lane, this fighter moves to the same lane that the opposing fighter is played in unless that lane is already occupied by a fighter without Team-Up. * Overshoot - Does damage to the opposing hero equal to its Overshoot value before combat here. Only zombies have this trait. * Splash Damage - Does damage to enemies next door equal to its Splash Damage value per attack, if any. Only plants have this trait. * Strikethrough - Hits all fighters on the attacking lane, as well as the opposing hero. * Team-Up - Allows a fighter to be played in front or behind another fighter, or allows another fighter to be played in front of or behind the fighter with said trait. Some cards get boosts from having Team-Up fighters. Only plants have this trait. * Untrickable - Grants the fighter invulnerability to all tricks from the opposing side. You can still play your own tricks on them. Cards Coming Soon Missions Missions are the single player game mode of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Each mission features the main opposing hero that appears in the corner of the mission preview screen, and consists of five stages: * Encounter Battle, a regular battle against the main opposing hero * Teammate Battle 1, against a different hero * Mini-Boss Battle or Crisis Battle, another battle against the main opposing hero, but with an improved deck, as well as a special gimmick in the later missions * Teammate Battle 2, against yet another different hero * Boss Battle, a battle against the main opposing hero with a strong gimmick The Boss Battles of each mission have a special gimmick (like a change in the number of cards given, increased or decreased health, or pre-summoned fighters) that can have a powerful effect on the required playstyle. Starting from Mission 21 for each side, the third battle will also have a special gimmick. Category:Games Category:PvZH2 Category:Patryk8i9's Creations Category:Fanon Game